Learning to Trust
by fooledbymyself
Summary: HGDM story.........CHAPTER 5 FINALLY UP! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Leaving Home

* * *

Disclaimer: you guys know the deal, none of this is mine except the plot...  
  
Name: Learning to Trust  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Hermoine has liked Draco for a while but he has hurt her and she cant forgive him yet. But, when they are made head boy and head girl and are forced to live together, they need to start paying more attention to each other. Can Draco realize his mistakes and can Hermoine forgive him before it is too late and their last year at Hogwarts and probably their last year to make up is over? (sry guys i suck at summaries)  
  
_words in italics_ represent thoughts /words in between slashes/ represent song lyrics

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
it had been a whole summer since i had last seen hogwarts, but it might as well have been forever. i spent all summer trying to reinvent myself with the hopes that my efforts wouldnt go to waste.  
"hermoine!" my mom called from downstairs, "we have to leave in 5 min. if you want to catch your last train to hogwarts!" her words echoed in my head. my last train? is it really my last train? i couldnt believe that my 7 years at hogwarts were almost over. i had seen so much, i had been through so much. now i was leaving, i had only one more year to spend at my second home before it was all over and i was thrust out into the real world. a world where voldermort was becoming a bigger threat every day and the fucking idiots running the ministry of magic had no idea what the hell they were doing.  
but now was not the time to consider the real world, i still had one more year, after all, and i was determined to make it count. not only for ron, harry, and the rest of my friends, but for myself as well. i checked my carry on bag one last time to make sure that i had everything packed for the train that i would need. my c.d. player along with my hundreds of mixed c.d.s i had burned for myself over the summer, my mini t.v. that could be blown up with the proper spells, my d.v.d. player, my diary, my notebook, everything was in there. i had taught myself a spell that could make muggle electronics be able to run without electricity and therefore, able to be used at hogwarts. i took one last glance at myself in my full length mirror hanging on my bathroom door. i had black leather boots coming up just over my knees. i was wearing a black miniskirt over my just-shaved legs to go with my boots. i had on a light pink halter top with my new shiny head girl badge pinned on top of it, and tons of bangles. my newly straightened shiny hair with blonde highlights was cascading down my back. i was wearing a touch of eyeliner under my eyes, some eyeshadow, mascara, and clear lip gloss. of course, my mom could never know i was wearing this. she still hadnt gotten used to my straight hair, let alone my shaved legs and my miniskirts. this was my friends' work, not mine. so, in order to cover up appearences, i ran to my closet and pulled a puke green ankle length skirt over my gorgeous boots and pulled a light pink sweater over my halter top. i must have looked like i was 10, and not 16 going on 17, but i didnt want to start the new school year off in a fight with my mom.  
"coming mom!" i called as i grabbed my bag and clonked down the stairs in my boots. my mom was standing at the foot of the stairs, camera in hand.  
"aww sweety you look so cute!" cute was definately not what i was going for, although my didnt have to know that. "let me take a picture of you!"  
"mom," i rolled my eyes, "im going to miss the train."  
"just one? please?" my mom begged  
"not like i have a choice," i grinned as my mom started taking hundreds of pictures to show my children when they grew older. just then, my dad came into the living room fastening his tie over his neck.  
"well, i have to leave for work, but i just wanted to congratulate you on starting your last year at hogwarts!" my dad said  
"i know! doesnt she look so cute??" they started exchanging memories of me...did u remember when hermoine did this?...aww remember her first day of school?...  
"GUYS!! IM GOING TO MISS THE BLOODY TRAIN!" i screamed. my mom looked at me  
"ok then, lets go! no need to yell."  
"bye dad, ill write letters, i promise."  
"bye hermoine." i grabbed my bag and ran to the car sitting in the front seat. my mom came in and started the engine.  
"are you ready?" she asked. i nodded. "ok then, lets go!" and we drove away to Kings Cross Station, where my last year at hogwarts was about to begin.

* * *

ok guys i know that was kind of short and BAD for my first chapter but trust me, i know its a lil slow but it will get better i promise. REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
luv always, any 


	2. Reunions and Rules

Disclaimer: you guys know the deal, none of this is mine except the plot...  
  
Name: Learning to Trust  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Hermoine has liked Draco for a while but he has hurt her and she cant forgive him yet. But, when they are made head boy and head girl and are forced to live together, they need to start paying more attention to each other. Can Draco realize his mistakes and can Hermoine forgive him before it is too late and their last year at Hogwarts and probably their last year to make up is over? (sry guys i suck at summaries)  
  
_words in italics _represent thoughts /words in between slashes/ represent song lyrics

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
"bye hermoine, have a great year as head girl!" my mom said as she hugged me good-bye.  
"bye mom, i promise i'll write" i positioned my cart and ran through the barrier between gates 9 and 10 and found myself on platform 9 3/4 amid the bustle of students hurring to get onto the train. i spotted a tall figure with bright red hair. "RON!!" he didnt hear me, "RON WEASLEY!!!" he turned around. i gasped, he had changed so much. He had changed from a gangle scrawny boy into a tall muscular man. he must have been about 6 feet tall, maybe even taller. his hair looked tousled and some of it fell into his face but it made him look even cuter.  
"hermoine!" he yelled running towards me and picking me up, twirling me around once, before putting me down and hugging me. "wow, how was your summer? you look good actually you look-" he stepped back noticing, i think, for the first time, my straight hair, my makeup-filled face, my tight fitting sweater, and my newly acquired curves. "hot is the word i think im looking for..." he trailed off meekly. he continued to stare at me and i could feel myself starting to blush under his gaze, so i changed the subject.  
"where's harry?" i said standing on my tip toes trying to see over his shoulder to no success, since i was only about 5 ft. 6 inches tall.  
"right here," said harry as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me picking me up. i kicked and screamed,  
"let me down!" ron stood there laughing as finally harry put me down and spun me around to get a better at me.  
"jesus hermoine! what did you do to yourself?!" i stepped away, narrowing my eyes at him. "no wait i...i didn't mean for that to sound like that...i meant you look even more beautiful than before..." he trailed off.  
"it's ok," i said looking at him and swallowing hard. he was unbelievable hot. his hair was still messy, no doubt about that, but he had finally gotten contacts instead of those horrible glasses and his eyes looked even greener and clearer than before. he was wearing blue jeans and a tight white shirt that showed off every inch of his muscles.  
"umm," ron cleared his throat, "maybe it's a good idea for us to get a compartment."  
"aww! i just remembered," i groaned, "i have to go to the heads compartment but i won't be there the whole time. you guys save a compartment for me. i don't suppose either of you are coming to the heads compartment with me?" they sadly shook their heads. "i wonder who it is," i wondered out loud although subconsciously, i already knew who it was. "well anyway, help me carry my trunks onto the train." i clung to my carry on bag while ron took two of my suitcases and harry took my other one.  
"jesus hermoine what do you have in here?" grunted ron, "did you bring your whole room to hogwarts with you?!"  
"sorry," i winked seductively, "just a girls necessities..." we clambered onto the train and found an empty compartment in the back. ron and harry dropped my suitcases on the floor and collapsed on the floor, starting up a game of exploding snap. "you guys, im going to heads compartment. see you later."  
"bye hermoine," they said together, obviously paying more attention to the game than to me.  
"try not to miss me," i whispered under my breath. i turned and walked out of the compartment, along a narrow corridor stopping infront of a closed door with fancy gold letters saying, "Heads," on it. i slid open the door and stepped inside, sitting on one of the black leather seats and waiting to see who the head boy would be. i wasnt stupid. i knew it would be malfoy, that idiot ferret boy. he was a favorite of snapes and that was good enough to get him 10 hundred recommendations. i wasnt fooling myself, i knew i was in for a long year that i would have to spend with possibly the one person on earth i truly hated. the compartment door slid open and SURPRISE! who should walk in but the ferret himself.  
"granger," he sneered at me.  
"malfoy," i sneered back. i could see his eyes running over my frame, taking me in. i wasnt stupid, i knew he was checking me out. i might have been a mudblood but that didnt mean i was ugly. i could see myself through his eyes, long brown hair flowing down my back, tight shirt, tight sweater, sexy curves, a little makeup, a little jewlry, boots and-SHIT! i was still wearing my green skirt. i forgot to take it off, harry and ron might not have been fazed by it but i wasnt trying to impress them. i could see malfoy sneering at my skirt.  
"well well well, i see that we have only redid the top half of the body, maybe we can finally finish the bottom." i stood up hurridly, turning away from him and slipping off my skirt, accidently slipping off my black skirt underneath and exposing my black thong. i ripped off the green skirt, yanked up the black one, and spun around, unzipping my sweater and tossing it off with a flourish. i sat down on the seat and crossed my legs, one boot over another. "well, certainly is an improvement," he whispered coming towards me.  
"fuck off, it wasnt for you," i snarled, pushing him away with the heel of my boot.  
"wow granger, first the thong, now the curses. will wonders never cease!" he feigned a look of shock and i giggled, then stopped myself. since when were malfoy and i friendly towards each other? stop it, hermoine, i thought to myself, dont let him fool you. he is only an actor. right then, professor mcgonagall came in. she stopped short when she saw me and i knew she disapproved of my outfit. i just stared back.  
"well," she began, "i see we are now acquainted with each other. so let me start by saying congratulations by making head boy and head girl, you both know the amount of hard work it took to get here. i wont keep you long, i have to go talk to the prefects but let me just inform you of your duties. you will share a common room, you will each have your own bathroom and bedroom. nothing is expected of you except that you make checks on the prefects to make sure they are doing their work, and that you set the example for the younger students. do you understand?" we nodded. "good, then ill see you at hogwarts." she left, leaving me alone with malfoy.  
"ill set some more rules now," i said, going over to him, "you stay away from me and let me do my work, ill stay away from you. dont mock me and i wont hex you. is that clear?" i glared at him. he smirked and said,  
"crystal."

* * *

ok chapter 2 done!!! I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So review please lol Luv always-any


	3. Arrival at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: you guys know the deal, none of this is mine except the plot...  
  
Name: Learning to Trust  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Hermoine has liked Draco for a while but he has hurt her and she cant forgive him yet. But, when they are made head boy and head girl and are forced to live together, they need to start paying more attention to each other. Can Draco realize his mistakes and can Hermoine forgive him before it is too late and their last year at Hogwarts and probably their last year to make up is over? (sry guys i suck at summaries)  
  
_words in italics_ represent thoughts /words in between slashes/ represent song lyrics  
  
before i get started writing my next couple of chapters i want to send some shout outs to: timsgurl47

ariele

superstar4eva88 and

oreo69not96

thank you guys so much for reviewing me i really appreciate it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"wake up granger," a rough hand shoved my shoulder.  
"fuck off, who are you?" i groaned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. oh, it was malfoy.  
"you fell asleep and we're almost at hogwarts. i thought you might want to change into your school robes." he didnt smile but his eyes were not the cold metal gray i had become so used to seeing. was malfoy actually being friendly to me? i reached into my bag, pulled on my robes, and fastened my Head Girl badge over them as train pulled to a stop.  
"FIRST YEARS OVER 'ERE FIRST YEARS OVER 'ERE," i could hear Hagrid yelling.  
"HAGRID!" he first looked at me, and then he noticed my badge  
" 'ERMOINE! CONGRATULATIONS ON MAKING HEAD GIRL. IM REALLY PROUD OF YOU!"  
"THANKS HAGRID," i yelled back.  
"C'mon Granger, let's get a carriage," i saw malfoy next to me.  
"Are you kidding?" i asked as i marched away, over to ron, harry, and ginny.  
"Hey 'moine, was that malfoy we saw you talking to?" ginny asked.  
"yea it was," i replied.  
"why were you talking to ferret boy?!" ron asked, "have you gone mad?"  
"first of all, he was talking to me, second of all its not your buisness why i responded, third of all, he was actually acting polite, unlike he usually is," i said bitterly. then i slapped my hand to my mouth._ shit!_ i thought, _i almost let my secret slip_. harry tilted his head at me.  
"what's that supposed to mean?" i shook my head,  
"nothing." harry looked at me peculiarly. "nothing, harry!" i said, raising my voice.  
"ok then," ginny said, seeing my discomfort, "let's get a carriage shall we?" i glanced at her thankfully before going towards a carriage.  
"c'mon, lets get in." the carriage ride to hogwarts was silent. no one spoke, no one had anything to say.  
"we're there," harry announced after about 5 minutes. i looked up. there was hogwarts in all its splendor, lights sparking, the sound of the lake with its small waves crashing gently to shore. i felt a lump in my throat but quickly swallowed it. after we got into hogwarts and the sorting ceremony was over, dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
"welcome to another year at hogwarts. i first want to recognize the new head boy and girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermoine Granger. Will the two of you please stand up?" We stood up to scattered applause while i was determinedly not looking at malfoy. "i expect all of you to respect the head boy and girl to listen to what they tell you, and to follow their examples. keep in mind that they have the power to give and take away house points, although they may not take away points from each other."  
"damn i was looking forward to that," i whispered under my breath as the few people around me quietly laughed.  
" that is all for now," dumbledore continued, "you may TUCK IN!" he shouted the last words as food appeared on the plates in front of us. after dinner professor mcgonagall came to get me and malfoy and take us to our common room. we climbed 3 flights of stairs and finally arrived at a picture of a witch and a wizard pointing their wands at each other.  
"this picture is not only a portrait, but it moniters your relationship with each other. the friendlier you become, you will see the witch and wizard become closer friends. the more you fight, the greater the hatred will become in the picture. your password is trust. it may not be changed under any circumstances." then she left us. malfoy looked at me,  
"i wish i could take away points from you. i would take away 25," he hissed at me.  
"why?" i asked, narrowing my eyes at him.  
"because you are a bitchy little gryffindor mudblood," he sneered.  
"well when you put it that way," i laughed, " i would take 50 points away from you."  
"hmm?" he asked.  
"because you are an ignorant selfish little ferret."  
"look at the picture," he laughed. the witch and the wizard were now both sneering at each other and had moved closer together. they made the picture look more menancing.  
"let's go inside," i whispered, not looking at malfoy.  
"trust," he said clearly and the picture swung open. i stepped inside and gasped. a great fire roared at one side of the room and was surrounded with silver and red plushy couches and lounge chairs. there were gold and green banners hanging from the ceiling which, like the ceiling in the great hall, was bewitched to look like the sky outside. there was a black plushy shag rug on the floor and little tables all around with candles. there were dozens of pictures of snakes and lions hanging from the walls and in the back of the room were two gold staircases, each going up to a different side. from each of the staircases hung banners with our initials on them. one was red and had "HG" on it in gold swirly writing. the other staircase had an identical banner with a green background and the letteres "DM" on it in silver writing. i walked past draco and up my staircase to come to a red door. there was a gold handle on one side of it with "HG" on it. i pushed open the handle and gasped. there was a huge bed in the middle with red and gold sheets and a gold canopy. there was a red carpet on the floor and red wallpaper with gold trim on the walls. i had a bureau and vanity over to the left side of my room, both in mahogany wood. over to the right side was a door that, i supposed, let to my bathroom. next to the door was a mahogany desk with a leather lounge chair. the wall opposite my bed was completely bare. the perfect place to set up my t.v., i thought to myself. next to my bed on either side were night tables big enough to hold my c.d. player and cases. i walked inside the bathroom. the whole floor was marble tiles and the ceiling and walls were beige. over to the right was a marble shower and a marble walk-in bathtub. over to the left was a counter with a sink and a wall-long mirror. i went back into my bedroom and opened my bureau and saw that all of my clothes had already been unpacked and put inside the drawers. i decided to put a locking spell on my door, so that malfoy couldn't get in unwanted. i muttered a spell that would allow only me to open the door, unless i gave a person special permission.  
"hey granger!" i head a voice call me. i walked outside although only just outside my door. malfoy stood opposite me on the other staircase. "what do you think of the rooms?"  
"they're ok," i said quietly staring him straight in the face.  
"sorry," he dragged the last syllable out and i knew he was being sarcastic. "i didnt mean to offend you by asking about our rooms," he rolled his eyes and sneered.  
"believe me, you've offended me enough," i snapped back.  
"what's that supposed to mean?" he asked.  
"oh dont tell me you dont remember," i complained.  
"no, i seriously dont." that shocked me  
"well then, i guess i wont ever need to trust you malfoy. you just proved to me that you are so insensitive you cant remember what you even did to hurt me. that shows me that you dont care about anyone elses feelings, it means you dont even care about anyone but yourself. thanks malfoy, now i know to stay away from you." without waiting for a response, i turned around and walked back into my room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

ok another chapter done!! sry if it took long to update i had to think about how i wanted the chapter to end. and now u all are probably wondering why hermoine is being so bitchy, well.................read the next chapter to find out!!!!!! or more like, wait till i write and post the next chapter and then read it to find out. lol. luv u guys and PLEASE REVIEW!!! u should kno by now how much it means 2 me. lyl-any


	4. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: you guys know the deal, none of this is mine except the plot...  
  
Name: Learning to Trust  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Hermoine has liked Draco for a while but he has hurt her and she cant forgive him yet. But, when they are made head boy and head girl and are forced to live together, they need to start paying more attention to each other. Can Draco realize his mistakes and can Hermoine forgive him before it is too late and their last year at Hogwarts and probably their last year to make up is over?  
  
_words in italics _represent thoughts /words in between slashes/ represent song lyrics  
  
before i get started writing my next couple of chapters i want to send some shout outs to:  
  
KEEP REVIEWING GUYS!!!!!!!!!! "numb" by linken park is the featured song in this chapter so if u listen to it while reading this it will help you get a better idea of how hermoine is feeling...

* * *

i ran into my room and threw myself onto my bed, clothes and all.  
"granger!!! open the door!!!" malfoy shouted, pounding on the door.  
"FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE" i screamed. i rolled off the bed and quickly set up my c.d. player. i popped in a c.d. and played the first track. it was "numb" by linken park. i loved this song, it was like my anthem. my sanctuary, it described exactly how i felt. i lay back on my bed and listened to it.  
  
/I'm tired of being what you want me to be

feeling so faithless lost under the surface

don't know what you're expecting of me

put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)/

i turned up my c.d. player the loudest it could go for the chorus so that malfoy would be able to hear it, placing a silencing spell at the same time on our dorms so no one else would be able to hear it and i wouldn't get into trouble.

/I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you/

i quickly turned down the volume and shouted, "can you hear it malfoy?"

**FLASHBACK (normal POV)**

it was late one night, towards the end of hermoine's sixth year at hogwarts. she still had her bushy hair and was still in her bookworm phase. there was an end-of-year celebration at the end of one of the corridors, and ron and harry had convinced her to join them as exams were over and what was there to lose? once there they had slowly convinced hermoine to have a beer and after she had had the first one, she needed no more coaxing. after having 4 or 5 beers, hermoine granger was very, very drunk.  
  
"im going bed..... bed- beddy bi........" she slurred to ron and harry before staggering away.

"hermoine, wait!" shouted harry who had only had 1 beer although he was planning on having more later, but hermoine didnt hear him. once in the hall she saw malfoy leaning against a wall, his arm around pansy parkinson, surrounded by slytherin cronies.

"drakie!" hermoine squealed excitedly.

"gimme kissy!!" malfoy looked at hermoine in distaste.

"go away mudblood, go back to your books. you're not mature enough to drink." malfoy sneered as pansy and everyone around them hooted with laughter. hermoine looked around confused, still drunk.

"nnnnoooooooooooooooooooooo. i want kiss. gimme kiss," she begged.

"fuck off you piece of dirt," pansy said. "as if draco would ever kiss you."

**BACK IN THE PRESENT (normal POV)**

/I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you/

hermoines eyes filled with tears as she remembered what happened next.

**FLASHBACK (normal POV)** "pppppllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeee? one kissy?" hermoine pleaded

"get away mudblood i thought i made that clear before," malfoy said, raising his voice.

"but i love you drakie," hermoine squeaked going towards malfoy and attemping to kiss him.

"GET AWAY MUDBLOOD!" malfoy roared, slapping hermoine and pushing her away. hermoine fell backwards onto the floor, hitting her head, as everyone around her laughed. hermoine started to cry, not fully understanding what was happening.

"HERMOINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ginny screamed, suddenly running towards her. ginny had come along for the party although being the mature one in her family, had not had anything to drink and her mind was working clearly. she ran to hermoine and picked her up, slinging on of hermoines arms over her shoulders. she started to walk away, half dragging hermoine.

"yea thats right, old peasant weasly always comes to the rescue. go on, mudblood. go away and never EVER come near me again!" malfoy shouted as ginny looked over her shoulder shooting death glares at malfoy.

**BACK IN THE PRESENT (normal POV)**

/And I know I may end up failing too

But I know You were just like me with someone disappointed in you/

tears leaked out of hermoines eyes and ran across her face as she remembered how hurt and humiliating that night had been. she and ginny had reached a silent agreement to never discuss it and, being the good friend she was, ginny never told ron or harry what happened that night. hermoine had never drank anything since then.

/I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you/

the tears started coming faster and faster out of hermoines eyes until she was blinded by them and couldnt see anything clearly.

/I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you/

suddenly, the pain and humiliation was almost too much to bear.

"I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" hermoine screamed as loud as she could. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU MISERABLE SON OF A BITCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME THAT NIGHT. GO FUCK YOURSELF GO TO HELL I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she stood on top of her bed and screamed over and over again as loud as she could until she had no more energy she fell onto her sheets, sobbing until she could sob no more.

* * *

ok im really sorry if that was confusing and i know it was mostly lyrics or whatever but its important you know what malfoy did to hermoine to fully understand why she hates him. ummmmmmmmm yea thats about it remember if you were actually listening to "numb" while you were reading this then you probably have a better idea of how mad hermoine was. thats about it. REVIEW PLEASE to find out what happens next.............................. luv always any


	5. Starting from the Beginning

Disclaimer: you guys know the deal, none of this is mine except the plot...  
  
Name: Learning to Trust  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Hermoine has liked Draco for a while but he has hurt her and she cant forgive him yet. But, when they are made head boy and head girl and are forced to live together, they need to start paying more attention to each other. Can Draco realize his mistakes and can Hermoine forgive him before it is too late and their last year at Hogwarts and probably their last year to make up is over?  
  
words in italics represent thoughts words in between stars represent song lyrics  
  
KEEP REVIEWING GUYS!!!!!!!!!! ok ummmm im really sorry for not updating in like 12 million years i just finished school well actually about 3 weeks ago but thats not the point i kinda spaced out and forgot about the story and then i was like, why continue writing it? but then i wuz like o hell i want to finish the story and see what happens lol so im back and writing the story again and sorry to everyone for not updating sooner  
  
IMPORTANT!!!! i've decided to make this more complex and that little incident between malfoy and hermoine mentioned in the last chapter was only one of many incidents that made her break down since the one i described didn't seem like enough to really really piss her off if u know what i mean lolz.....so yea i'll add more to that idea in this chapter

* * *

Chapter 5  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
hermoine lay on her bed, quietly weeping. after about 5 minutes she got up and went to look at herself in the mirror. her hair was puffed out, her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear-strained. her black eyeliner was smudged and all traces of lip gloss and blush were erased. _it's not worth crying over malfoy_... she told herself. she waved her wand at herself and her hair was once again sleek and shiny, and her makeup was replaced, all traces of tears gone. _i'll go see ginny, maybe she can help._ hermoine peeked outside her door and, seeing no malfoy around, tiptoed through the common room and out the front door.  
  
hermoine's POV  
  
i walked down the hall, going up a flight of stairs until i reached the portrait of the fat lady.  
"password?" _oops,_ i thought, _i was so busy being mad at malfoy i never bothered to find out the password to the Gryffindor dorms!!  
_ "uhhh........."  
"hermoine!" it was ginny, walking towards me. "what are you doing here?"  
"i wanted to talk to you until i realized i never learned the password to the Gryffindor dorms."  
"haha," ginny chuckled. "i never thought _i_ would learn the password to our dorms before _you_."  
"stop laughing," i protested, "this is serious, i really wanted to talk to you."  
"sorry," she blushed. then she turned to the portrait. "valor," she said clearly. i looked at her, arching my eyebrow. "don't look at me," she giggled, "i didn't make it up." the portratr opened and we stepped inside. being that it was 12:00 on a Sunday afternoon, the common room was empty, everyone either eating lunch or hanging around on the lawns. i sank into a red armchair as ginny perched next to me.  
"so what's wrong?" she said. my throat closed up again,  
"its about him." her eyes widened,  
"oh no, not again. i thought we've been over what happened that night and agreed never to talk about it." i turned to her,  
"the only thing is, you don't know the whole problem. the only thing you know is about the party. the party was only a little part in this conflict. that's why it's bothering me so much."  
"well, why didn't you tell me everything that happened?"  
"that's what i'm doing now." she shut her mouth. i took a deep breath, "ok i'll start at the beginning."

* * *

FLASHBACK (normal P.O.V.) (a/n: this flashback is hermoine talking to ginny, im just writing it in a normal P.O.V. so that it would be easier to understand, i think...)  
  
it was late one mid-april afternoon approximately two months before that fateful end-of-term party and hermoine was going back to the Gryffindor dorms after her nightly library sessions. as she was turning a dark corner, a hand reached out and grabbed her.  
"wha-" she began to say, but a hand clapped itself over her mouth and then suddenly a pair of lips were pressed up against her own. she tried to pull away but she was pulled in closer. her books fell to the floor as she decided to forget about thinking and give into feeling. a tongue slowly pushed her lips apart and crawled into her mouth. she stepped back, holding on that person's robes and pulling him towards her. she saw the platinum hair and gasped.  
"malfoy?!" he winked, folded the hood of his robes over his head, turned around and walked down the hall and out of sight. hermoine stood there, feeling her lips with her hands. she could still feel the tingly sensation of his lips on hers. she stood there for about two more minutes before she regained half of her composure. she bent down, picked up her books, and floated on towards her dorms.  
  
the next day, potions class got off to a bad start. snape stormed into class. he grabbed his wand and furiously flicked it. ingredients appeared on the board as well as directions for making the potion.  
"work in groups of two. begin." hermione turned to harry as ron turned to parvati. he had liked her for a while, and hermoine was secretly hoping that the to of them would go out so that she didn't have to spend hours in the common room listening to ron complain about the workings of the female heart.  
"ah ah ah" snape cleared his throat, "i think granger and potter need to separate for a while. granger, you work with malfoy. potter, work with parkinson." harry started choking and hermoine groaned. "you heard me," snape raised his voice, "SWITCH!" hermoine walked over to malfoy and pansy went to sit next to harry. hermoine couldn't bring herself to look at malfoy. she briefly raised her eyes only to find them meet with malfoys. she quickly looked back down, feeling herself blush under his gaze. she reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook and wrote something in it. she passed it to malfoy.  
_'what was that last night' _he read. he responded and passed the notebook back to hermoine  
_'what- still thinking about that? why is it that important to you?'_  
_'well, you obviously kissed me for a reason. i want to know what that reason is.'_  
_'well, why not?'_  
_'stop being stubborn! tell me why you kissed me.'_  
_'well obviously, no one has ever kissed you. i wanted you to have that experience.' _

_ 'well thanks, but i wasnt hoping for my first kiss to come from you.'_  
_'and why not? im smart, im hot, im sexy, im tall, im a god.'_  
_'you're a conceited bastard is what you are.'_  
_ 'you're just being bitchy because you can't believe that _i _would kiss _you_.'_  
_'and i still can't figure out why if you think that im so ugly and so smart that no one would bear to kiss me.'_  
_'i thought you would be happy. i know that deep down inside you're not the brown-haired ugly bookworm that most of us see on the outside.'_  
_'thanks for stating the obvious. i can't believe i ever thought that you might kiss me because you actually meant it. you're just not like that, are you?"  
_  
"times up! i hope you're potions are finished." _shit,_ hermoine thought, _we didn't do anything! we're in serious trouble_. snape walked around, peering into everyone's cauldrons. when he came to malfoy and hermione's cauldron, he stopped and picked up the cauldron. he turned it over and the whole class gasped when they saw that nothing came out. hermione turned red,  
"oh, professor, i can explain."  
"well then, please do."  
"well, er, you see, its quite simple, er, what happened, uh..." snape spotted hermoine's notebook lying on her lap. he picked it up.  
"passing notes, are we?" again, the class gasped. not only did malfoy and hermione not finish their potion, it was because they were passing notes to each other! "twenty points from Gryffindor and i expect to see both of you in detention tonight."  
"twenty points from gryffindor?! but professor, he's as guilty as i am."  
"another ten points from gryffindor. keep your mouth shut, granger. tonight, in my office, seven o'clock. class dismissed." hermoine snatched her notebook out of snapes hands, put her books in her bag, and stormed out of class.

* * *

BACK IN THE PRESENT (hermione's P.O.V.)  
  
"i never heard that part!" ginny said, "but he only kissed you, why did you make such a big deal out of it?"  
"ginny, it was my first kiss, i was inexperienced, i was unprepared, and most importantly, it came from malfoy! what would you do?"  
"ok ok ok, but it still seems like you're making too much of a problem out of this. why can't you just live and let go?"  
"ginny, im not done with the story yet."  
"oh, okay then. tell me about detention." and i did.

* * *

the story is back in motion! REVIEW PLEASE!!! it keeps me going. read the next chapter to find out what happens in detention.............................  
  
luv always- any 


End file.
